The Dragons Legend The Tale of a kunoichi
by C.Dubois
Summary: Kyasarin is a girl from the Shinrin Village,a ninja village, and she's just become one. She was found when she was 3 years old and was adopted by Daisuke. Kyasarin doesen't remeber her past until one day it shows up in front of her and changes everything.


**This story is not about Naruto nor his friends. Its actually based on the Naruto world. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Nine years ago – Last day of the Aukoku War_

The sun was about to come up, though it was still dreadfully dark due to the ashes scattered in the atmosphere. It wasn't a nice sight to watch at all. The snow on the floor wasn't white anymore, instead it was crimson red. All over, there were bodies covered by sheets tainted in blood. You could feel the smelling of death going up your nostrils. The houses, which were once bright and full of joy, were now black and destroyed.

Daisuke couldn't stop feeling nauseous. Even though the war had been going for two years - and, because of it, he had already been in so many battles - that feeling was always there. Right after the battle was over, it would always show up. However, it was the emotional pain that he feared the most. He couldn't help but to feel sorry and grief for those who didn't deserve to die.

He looked at the women and children lying on the floor with no life left inside of them. The War had taken their life away. He had taken their life away. _Kill fast or you'll die -_ that was what his Sensei told him on his very first battle. Every time Daisuke was in a battle he never payed attention to who was in his way. They had to die or it could be him dying instead and every single time he regretted it.

- What are you doing? Shouldn't you be looking for survivors, Daisuke?

- Yes, you are right Masaru-Sama. I'm sorry.

Masaru looked at Daisuke running back to the center of the town and went back to his search of the ones who had been lucky enough to survive Shinrin's Army.

*

- Niisan, I'm afraid…

- Don't worry you're with me. Everything will be fine!

He looked at her teary eyes and smiled. He didn't know what to do. Their parents were dead. Their clan was dead. They were the only survivals in their family. He was now Kyasarin's only family and had to protect her, so he had to, somehow, take them both out of the village without being noticed.

He looked through the window from the house they took shelter on. It seemed like the coast was clear – _Good! Now's our chance!_ – He thought to himself.

- Kyasarin, look at me! – He started whispering to her – Jump on to my back and hold on tight! Ok?

- Ok, but why?

- We are going to get out of this house. We are no longer…

Someone had just jumped in from the window throwing the two of them away to the back of the room.

- Well, well… Planning on leaving so soon?

He couldn't see the man's face because it was covered with a mask, but that didn't matter because he knew this man was big, scary and could kill them in a blink of an eye. Still he wasn't going to chicken out, so he took a kunai from his pocket and ran towards the man without thinking rationally.

The scary man grabbed the kid's wrist and threw him back to the room's wall, making him unable to move because of the pain in his whole torso.

- Niisan! – Kyasarin shouted and ran towards her older brother

- Stop right there Kyasarin! – He shouted back at her – Get out of here!

- Nooo… I don't want to leave without you – She said as she started crying again.

- It's an order… Run away... through that door!

Kyasarin looked to the big man, who was doing some weird moviments with his hands, then to his brother and started running towards the door, but didn't get there because of the fire that started from nowhere.

- Where do you think you are going little girl? – The man said walking towards her.

Kyasarin paralyzed from fear, as the man was getting closer.

He stopped and said:

- Don't worry I'm not going to kill you - while saying that he reached the little girl's cheek and caressed her - because you'll die anyway. This fire will slowly and painfully burn you to death. – With that said, he got out of there through the same way he got in.

Kyasarin finnally came back to her senses and ran back to her brother and away from the fire, which was getting closer by the minute.

- Niisan, move! We can't stay here!

- I can't move Kyasarin… It's too painful. – The pain was unbearable and he was starting to have difficulty in breathing. – You… get out of here… Fast! Before this place falls apart.

- Niisan… - And hugged him – I can't!

- Yes, you can… You almost did it a minute ago. – _God, my whole body aches! _

- No, no, no… - and hugged her brother tighter.

He looked up and saw the sealing starting to break because of the heat caused by the fire. Then, with all of his strengths, he pushed Kyasarin away as blocks of wood fell right where she was. The blocks made a hole on the floor making it crack underneath them. He looked horrified at his sister and the next minute they were falling.

*

Daisuke saw his captain leaving in a rush from a burning house.

- Masaru-sama, what happened? Why is that house on fire? – Daisuke asked.

- It was full of little bugs…

- Bugs? What do you…? What was that? - _Was that someone shouting?!_ - Is someone in the house?

Daisuke looked at his Captain and then at the house. _Could he have left someone inside to die? _He looked at his Captain's eyes. _Yes, he could've! _Daisuke looked at Masaru one last time with all the hate blowing inside of him and rushed to the house, which was now being consumed by the flames.

Comparing with the temperature outside, the house was really on fire! It was so hot in there! He could feel water dripping all over his body. He couldn't see well so he was shouting like a maniac.

- Is someone in there? Hey!!! Can somebody hear me?

He kept looking and looking… Walking was starting to get painful and breathing was almost impossible. _C'mon , where are you? Please don't be dead. Please! _

The sealing was falling off. He had already dodged a few blocks and wasn't sure for how long he was going to be able to do it.

When Daisuke was about to lose hope he saw something on the ground. He ran to it and saw it was a little girl's body. He checked her pulse. It was low, but it was still there! He held her in his arms and ran off from the house before it crashed on them.

The fresh air was like a slap in his face. He could finally breathe properly. He looked at the little girl's face; it was black from all the smoke. However, he could still see that she had a fair skin, just as white as the snow, so beautiful, so pure.

*

- Is she going to be ok? – Daisuke asked the medical ninja, who was taking care of the little girl.

- Yes, she will. However, it is going to take a while, because of the amount of smoke she inhaled. Also she has a big bump on her head, but it's probably nothing. Once she has had some rest we'll do some more tests. By the way, she had this necklace on. – The man handed it to Daisuke.

It was a white gold chain with a ring and a pendent. The ring had "O&H" encrypted and the pendent had the name: Kyasarin. _So, I guess her name's Kyasarin. _After looking at it for a while longer, he put it in the pocket.

Daisuke went outside and looked around the Camp. There were people with bandages on and full of pain, but he wasn't interested in them. He was only looking for one person and there he was, with his face covered with a mask to protect him from the cold.

Daisuke calmly walked towards him.

- Captain I was able to save a little girl from the burning house.

Masaru looked at Daisuke without any interest in knowing whether someone had survived or not.

- Captain was there someone else in that house?

- Why do you care?

- Why do I care?! Kage-sama ordered to save everyone who had survived and because these people are human! They are just like us!

- No! They're not like us! They're the enemy and the enemy has to die!

- Enemy? Most of them are just regular people who were caught up in this battle and some of them are just kids, like the one I just saved!

- They're the enemy and they're weak. They have no chance of survival. Those ones that are weak are not suppose to live, Daisuke! They're worthless!

Daisuke grabbed Masaru's shirt and looked at him.

- What do you think you're doing? You do know that I am your superior, don't you Daisuke?

Daisuke released him and walked away. He couldn't look at his Captain's face anymore. _How was he capable of doing something like that?_

- Daisuke!

- Yes, Doctor?

- The little girl just woke up.

- Really?! How is she?

- She appears to be fine, but she isn't talking. The emotional trauma must have been too strong. On the bright side, she seems to be responding pretty well to the neurological exams. Although, we can only confirm it once she is taken to Shinrin's Hospital for a full assessment.

**To be Continued**

* * *

_ C. Dubois_


End file.
